Their Future Sent to Their Past
by organic-bathtubs
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are 17 year olds, and are in their junior year in high school, when they get new a roommate- a blond haired, green eyed, intelligent four-year old. The girl is related to both Poseidon and Athena, so Percy and Annabeth take her in as family. What if she was family, but closer than both of them thought?


**Their Future Sent to their Past**

* * *

Annabeth and Percy are 17 year olds, and are in their junior year in high school, when they get new a roommate- a blond haired, green eyed, intelligent four-year old. The girl is related to both Poseidon and Athena, so Percy and Annabeth take her in as family. What if she was family, but closer than both of them thought?

* * *

**Annabeth,  
**

"Come on! You have to finish your homework before dinner!" I scolded Percy.

"Annie! It's a Friday!" he complained.

"My point exactly. If you want to leave this house for a purpose other than grocery shopping or going to the library, then you have to finish your homework or you'll never get it done!"

"Annabeth... please!" he pleaded, and leaned in for a kiss.

I pushed him away and he frowned. "It's so boring!"

I looked over at his easy worksheet and then frowned at my half finished English essay.

He smiled and yelled for Paul. Paul came in and looked at my essay.

"Annabeth, that's not due until the end of the semester which is in a month!"'

"See, Paul, this is why you never give Annabeth extra time to do her assigements!"

"Come on kids, it's time to go to dinner anyways."

I sighed. Percy escaped doing his homework... again. It was due next Friday! Well, I guess, that's also a reasonable argument to not do it.

I followed Paul and Percy into the dining room, where steaming plates of blue spaghetti sat.

* * *

Sally and Paul just got into the dining room and started to dig in when an Iris Message pops up. Chiron's face takes up the whole screen, and Paul jumps.

"Woah. Flat-screen TV! With a horse-man!" Paul exclaims.

Chiron laughs and snaps his fingers. Paul's eyes widen, and he starts to see what we see.

"Woah! You can change the mist to let him see stuff?" Percy yells.

"ηλίθιος!" (Idiot) I say. "It's called _manipulating _the mist."

"Anyways..." Chiron starts, obviously amused. "I need you two to come to camp right now. Pack your bags quickly, you must leave now."

"Is camp in danger?" I ask. I don't hear any sounds of fighting but Chiron seems to be worried.

"No, well... yes. It's a 'gift' from Athena and Poseidon. Mostly Athena, but Poseidon is involved in some way." he winks.

"Uh... I'm not sure I want to come." Percy says.

"When you're done, IM me." Chiron says, and wipes the message.

* * *

**Percy,**

I quickly throw the first few clothes I see into a duffel bag. I see Annabeth neatly flipping through her clothes, packing as quickly as me but so much neater.

"You ready?" I ask. Annabeth zips her bag and slips it on her shoulder. "Yup."

We run downstairs, grab some of my mom's cookies, and hug Mom and Paul goodbye. We IM Chiron, and the first thing that happens is that he throws a drachma at us.

"Woah!" I exclaim, and within seconds, we're inside the Big House.

"Amazing what you can do with a drachma." Chiron smiles, his eyes twinkling. "Let's see our test, shall we? A true gift of the gods."

We hear a young girl's voice yelling, "Ponyman! Ponyman!"

"Here she comes!" Chiron says. "Percy, Annabeth, meet a gift of Athena and Poseidon, Lauren."

Her hair is identical to Annabeth's golden princess curls, and her eyes eerily look like mine- sea green.

"Ew! Did Poseidon and Athena do it and get a little girl!" I scream.

Chiron is trying to hold in a laugh. "No, their children."

"Oh, so she approves of someone else, but not me?" I demand.

"You'll see one day." Chiron smiles. We both cast a glance at Lauren and Annabeth and I see Lauren being held by Annabeth.

"You two have to take her home. She has to live with you until the gods decide something else."

I glanced over at Annabeth, who was still entertaining Lauren. "Annabeth, Lauren's going to be living with us." I say loudly.

Lauren smiles and asks, "Are they my parents?"

Chiron's eyes widen and he quickly says, "If they wish it to be so."

Annabeth grins and she hugs Lauren. "Do you want to be my daughter for now?"

Lauren's smile droops. "For now? Am I temporary?"

I'm surprised at a four-year-old's vocabulary.

Annabeth smiles. "If you want to be permanent, you can be."

* * *

**Annabeth,**

"I like permanent." The girl beams.

"You know what, Laur, I like permanent too." I think about my fatal flaw and what I saw with the sirens- a perfect, permanent home. If I went back and looked, however, I would see a different picture - a picture with Percy and a gorgeous daughter, like Lauren.

In fact, when I think about it, Lauren looks quite like a combination of Percy and I, which makes sense because she was the descendant of Poseidon and Athena.

What type of test would require a kid? Oh well, Mother has the weirdest tests.

_'Mother, what does this mean? Do you not trust me? Do you test my responsibility?'_ I asked.

* * *

**Athena,**

_Mother, what does this mean? Do you not trust me? Do you test my responsibility? _I hear. I chuckle. If only she would know, this test is a test of their future. To see if I can really give Annabeth up to the kelp-brained sea spawn. Perseus had already showed her loyalty and love, but I wanted to see if their future held a promise. Something permanent in Annabeth's life-the one thing she yearned for. And I would do just that by bringing their daughter from the future, to see if Perseus and Annabeth could live a life together.

* * *

**A/N: **Ehh. Could be better, but I've got to go now. Review and I'll update, eheh. All questions, comments, and constructive criticism welcome :D


End file.
